


Spargelzeit

by cricri



Series: Münster Drabbles [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode: Spargelzeit, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Tatort Münster, Teasing, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles fängt mit einer Unterhaltung über die korrekte Art, Spargel zu essen, an. Mit den weiteren Ereignissen hatte zumindest Thiel nicht gerechnet.</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/36645.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Spargelzeit" hatte ich die ganze Zeit friends-only, weil, nunja. Andererseits wird es nicht wirklich explizit und ist doch ziemlich lustig. Und vom Drabble-Standpunkt aus gesehen recht gelungen, finde ich. Besser als meine ersten Versuche.
> 
> Wer sich nicht mehr an die Szene erinnern sollte, die das alles verursacht hat: Schaut Euch Rebeccas Gif-Set "[Spargelessen](http://rebecca2525.tumblr.com/post/63282285582/this-is-all-the-funnier-since-earlier-boerne-kept)" an

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Sorry, ich mußte das schreiben … keine Ahnung, ob das funktioniert

***

"Also nee, Boerne, muß das sein?"

"Was denn?"

"Haben Sie nicht gelernt, daß man nicht mit den Fingern ißt?"

"Spargel wohl, auch wenn das vielleicht Ihren bescheidenen Horizont -"

Thiel verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Das sieht echt unanständig aus."

…

"Ihre Phantasie möchte ich haben."

Thiel spürte, wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg.

"Darf ich demnächst auch keine Bananen mehr essen?" fragte Boerne spöttisch und schnappte sich den nächsten Spargel von Thiels Teller.

Jetzt wurde er eindeutig rot. Und ausgerechnet jetzt mußte Boerne seine Aufmerksamkeit weg vom Spargel und auf ihn richten.

"Sie meinen das ernst." Boerne klang fasziniert.

* Fin *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Auf besonderen Wunsch einzelner habe ich mein Glück versucht ... Die Hundert-Worte-Punktlandung und Sex vertragen sich nicht unbedingt ;) Ich hoffe, man kann es lesen.

***

Boerne hatte den Spargelvorfall mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt und Thiel machte sich schon Hoffnungen, daß er ihn wieder vergessen hatte.

Falsche Hoffnungen, wie sich bald herausstellte. Seit Tagen aß Boerne bei jeder passenden oder unpassenden Gelegenheit. Bananen. Möhren. Schokoriegel. Selbst Selleriestangen. Mit Vorliebe im Büro und im Beisein der Kolleginnen.

Gestern hatte er einen Lolli ausgepackt und bemerkt, daß das schon Kojaks kriminalistischen Spürsinn immens gefördert hatte.

Aber das ging wirklich zu weit. Thiel erstarrte, als ein Daumen über seinen Mundwinkel fuhr.

"Sie haben da noch einen Rest Schokolade", sagte Boerne unschuldig und steckte den Finger in den Mund.

* Fin *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Auf besonderen Wunsch einzelner habe ich mein Glück versucht ... Die Hundert-Worte-Punktlandung und Sex vertragen sich nicht unbedingt ;) Ich hoffe, man kann es lesen.

***

"Eigentlich dachte ich, Sie sind der Spargel, und ich bin ... ich", sagte Boerne noch immer etwas atemlos.

"Sie sind garantiert der einzige Mensch, der sich über so etwas beschwert."

"Ich beschwere mich nicht … Allerdings finde ich schon, daß es bequemere Orte als die Herrentoilette des Polizeipräsidiums -"

"Dann hätten Sie mich eben nicht provozieren sollen", murrte Thiel, der mühsam wieder auf die Beine kam und gleichzeitig überlegte, ob das das Angebot einer Fortsetzung war.

"Außerdem haben Sie etwas vergessen."

…

Merkwürdigerweise hatte er sich nie vorgestellt, Boerne zu küssen, dachte Thiel, als er wieder denken konnte. Wieso eigentlich?

* Fin *


End file.
